Future Content
This is the roadmap. Click Here for the updates Wave 1: The Insect of the End: The Insect of the End is a massive bee-wasp-moth creature. As danigirl described, this insect supports Chorus plants and sometimes replants them out of accident. They feed off the fruits and take it back to their home. When no food is available within a perimeter, the mob will become aggressive to other mobs *even the End Mobs* to gather food or when stressed. They don't have a main queen but function together in groups. The Pterosaur Flock of the Overworld: As Phantoms landed back onto Earth after millions of years, a species split from their original ancestors and became Earth adapted. Despite loosing lots of mass, they gained more attributes. They fly together in large massive flocks. Very much like their cousins, they eat zombies away into skeletons, but instead do it with more mobs. They are very dangerous to encounter when they are hungery. The Giant Karp, Sunji: Taking the names from the new 1.13 soundtrack songs, Sunji is a massive Karp as tall as the player for the largest species. Despite it's size, it is actually a peaceful fish. It eats Plankton, Seaweed, and various other plants. It is the main prey of the Dragon Fish "Sea Dragon" but is a defensive creature The Phantom of the End: This mob has landed on the End, and good thing that the predator is gone. It becomes even more adapted to the air, and has a more flattened body. It's head is more pointed but yet wider and larger wingspan. The Giant Axolotl: This another Herbivorous mob is a large nocturnal amphibian. It lives in caves and is mostly awake during most of it's life. When night emerges, it gets out of the cave and feeds off the fish, plants, and fungus. It has bioluminescent patterns and gives the Cave a fresh new look. Despite their somewhat threatening look, they are fairly friendly unless threatened, which then they use their external gills to use as a threatening method. The Giant Carnivore Turtle of the Seas: This animal is somewhat like a turtle. Since it's size is so massive, it lost its shell and remained aquatic. It is a massive predator from the same planet that Mob A evolved on. Luckily for Mob A, little competition was present from this beast, since it lived near polar regions of the planet. It would dig into the thick ice and sleep in the created hole when times get rough. Though Mob A would easily take this animal down. The Pest of the Overworld: This insect is easily a fast reproducing pest. Unlike invasive species, this one came along with the Phantoms. This pest can eat many crops and cattle, and poses a threat. Despite the problems, they spawn very rarely and only breed when 2 is around, most times they spawn solo. This insect is much like an ant but is Omnivorous but mostly Herbivore. Other mobs find this animal as a pest too, but easy prey. The Nether Herbivore: This somewhat medium sized animal is a Nether herbivore. It mainly eats fungus and the evolved nether plants grown there. It has a protective osteoderms. It is somewhat related to the Sea Dragon but much more smaller and herbivorous. The body is shortened and looks much like an iguana. The Venomous Spider of the Overworld: This species is fairly large but the same size as Cave Spiders. It is brown in color and has 2 venomous fangs. When a spider finds a new home to live, they cover a specific area in cobweb and web-like material. They reproduce both asexually and sexually. Asexually requires more nutrients. When the massive amounts of eggs are layed, the babies stay within the cobweb area. Some babies are cannibalized or lost. The Pest of the Overworld can invade and eat many of its babies. Spiders will drag prey into their lair. The Small Mammal of the Grasslands: This small mammal is very much like shrews, and looks much like the Diictodon. Despite this, they are peaceful and happy animals that run around the plains in groups. They are also insectivorous, and large groups can fake down the Venomous Spider of the Overworld and Pest. They can eat crops but can be prevented from eating by putting fences or walls around the farm. They are prey to many carnivores but smaller carnivores can be threatened if in large groups. The Parasite of the Overworld: This parasite is unlike other parasites, it turns the effected creature into a more rabid animal. It reworks its behavior into an aggressive beast but passive to its own kind. The parasite makes the animal attempt to kill any other species but yet breed. This parasite can breed when the host poops and the parasite layed eggs, which then the parasites hatch. The parasites can easily take over an environment but can be controlled. When the host dies, the parasite will exit and control a new host. The parasite is approximately 80 centimeters long. Wave 2: Chickensauridae: A chicken modified for carnivore needs. Weak, fast, and nimble. A mix between Gallimimus, Chicken, and Ostrich Cave Human of the Dark: This sub-species of human is unique. It evolved in the caves of the Aztecs, and is very much like real humans. They are fairly short and wear masks with intense teeth and eyes. They are fairly primitive in technology. They have various light sources to use, and are highly aggressive The Giant Hermit Crab: Despite the name, this isn't a hermit crab, it's own genus isn't even known. It is apparently 6 legged and uses any hollow objects as shells. It has 2 arms with pincer-like claws, and has a tail mostly hidden depending on the object. This creature is best assosiated with abandoned insturments, using them as shells. The Leftover Terror Bird: Terror Birds, as their name goes, is a prehistoric carnivorous bird from the Paleolithic and before, but they didn't go extinct but 1. This massive 8 foot tall bird is quite similar to Titanis and various other related species. It evolved on islands and adapted a carnivorous lifestyle. They are fast, strong, and different from their relatives, they can climb... somewhat. The Tripod of Space: Unlike the World of Wars tripod, this is not a machine. It traverses on 3 long and skinny legs, and has a wide and flat body. It has simple eyes and has 2 semi-long tentacles on it's back. It is fairly peaceful despite it's aggressive look, but will use brute force to kill. 3 Species exist, the aquatic species, land species, and somewhat carnivorous species. They can reach as tall as buildings! The Moving Island: Kineinsula is a massive herbivore and filter feeder. It has massive back-tentacles and under-tentacles. It has a gigantic shell on it's top. It is bouyant and terrestrial animals live on the top. Coral, Sponges, and various other life live on the submerged part. The exposed part has life. It is fairly large, around the size of the average Small Island The Modern Lystrosaurus: Despite it's name, it isn't a Lystrosaurus. It is a large Mammal that evolved skin like the Lystrosaurus. It is somewhat large and peaceful, and grazes. It has a beak to break down plant matter. The Colorful Crane of the Amazon Jungle: This large bird has a colorful look to it. Unlike other birds, it is fairly attracted to chocolate. It stands taller than the human and can run and outsmart predators. It is a herbivore-insectivore bird. Despite the massive size, it is somewhat arboreal and can do neat tricks. It's colorful display is what gives it's iconic look, females are somewhat duller than males. The Oversized Tardigrade: This isn't a Tardigrade, but looks much like it. It is a blind mammal that goes by scent and sound. It is semi-aquatic and is a prominent Omnivore, but mostly Scavenger and Herbivore. It moves very slow and has 2 species, a smaller one and larger one. The Arboreal Dromeosaurid: This Dromeosaur is highly arboreal. It is an insectivore, herbivore, scavenger, and carnivore. They look much like birds and have 2 sickle claws per foot. They can somewhat fly with their large wings, their arms are closer up to their body, and a 4th finger evolved the extra length of wing. They are slightly larger than your average crows. The Clawed Mammal: Unlike other mammals, this mammal has long and sharp claws. It is both arboreal and carnivorous. It uses its claws to stab into a specific surface, or it's somewhat suction cups. It uses it to go up surfaces. It's long claws on all limbs can be deadly to smaller prey, as it latches on and bites. The Sea Serpent of Space: This overly massive sea serpent is large. Unlike Kineinsula, it is not very wide but very long. It lives on a planet far away and has adapted to be massive. Not much is known about this animal. The Invasive Plant: This plant is very grasslike, it comes from a planet and only acquired from it's home planet. It can be planted but needs maintenance to prevent spreading. Once it spreads, it will take over many ecosystems. Some deserts, plains, forests, mountains, jungles, ect. It kills surrounding plantlife and prevents most animals from doing daily activities. Some animals actually rely on this as a home, much like how the Mist is required for many of it's inhabitance. This grass is dangerous but yet supportive for it's native animals. This grass can grow up to 3 meters tall. The Fungus: This Fungus will infect nearly any animals and some plants. The animal infected will act differently but much like it's base animal. The infected animal will go to dark or wet places. If the Fungus infects plants, the plants will just benefit off the Fungus. The other species of Fungus will instead take control and kill it's host, and can leave a wasteland behind. The 2nd species of fungus will replace grass with mycelium, kill plants, and turn the animals into short-lived fungus-infected animals. Entire biomes or bases can be turned into a Mushroom world. Various other fungus benefits off this destruction of both species Category:Wave 1 Fauna Category:Wave 2 Fauna Category:Fauna